Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
An example of a wireless short-range communication technology is Bluetooth™ communication protocol, which operates in the 2.4 GHz ISM band. Bluetooth™ is a short-range radio network, originally intended as a cable replacement. Bluetooth™ Technical Specifications are published by the Bluetooth™ SIG, Inc. Bluetooth™ Specification version 2.0+ EDR, published Oct. 15, 2004 has the original functional characteristics of the first version Bluetooth™ Basic Rate (BR) and adds the Enhanced Data Rate (EDR) feature. Bluetooth™ Specification version 2.1+ EDR, published Jul. 26, 2007 for Basic Rate/Enhanced Data Rate (BR/EDR), added definitions for new features: Encryption Pause Resume, Erroneous Data reporting, Extended Inquiry Response, Link Supervision Timeout Event, Packet Boundary Flag, Secure Simple Pairing, Sniff Subrating. Bluetooth™ Specification version 3.0+ HS, published Apr. 21, 2009, updated the standard to integrate the Alternate MAC/PHY and Unicast Connectionless Data features.
The Bluetooth™ Core Specification, Version 4.0, Bluetooth™ SIG, Jun. 30, 2010 (incorporated herein by reference), includes the Extended Inquiry Response. An Extended Inquiry Response may be used to provide miscellaneous information during the inquiry response procedure. Data types may be defined for such things as local name and supported services, information that otherwise would have to be obtained by establishing a connection. A device that receives a local name and a list of supported services in an extended inquiry response does not have to connect to do a remote name request and a service discovery protocol (SDP) service search, thereby shortening the time to useful information.